


Lock-In

by FormaldeHound



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm late to the party but I brought donuts, M/M, P sure I made reader gender neutral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably ooc, take one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormaldeHound/pseuds/FormaldeHound
Summary: Looks like you weren't the only one who needed a place to hide.





	Lock-In

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this idea was the result of one too many Sex On the Beach shots, okay?  
> Second, of all the shit I could've written, I chose this. Why? Your guess is as good as mine, mon ami.

You skidded around the first corner you spotted, attempting to shake at least a few of your monstrous pursuers. The hoard of Haunted weren't far behind. Their cumbersome footsteps and animalistic growling sounded clearly behind you. It had been easy enough to outrun them thus far, but you knew it would only be a matter of time before you reached a dead end.  
A flood of relief coursed through your veins when you happened upon a rusty, dented locker. You quietly slipped inside and waited for some of the noise to dissipate. The lone pistol you carried held a dangerously low number of bullets. You had nowhere near enough ammunition to take down all of your adversaries and no one else was around to help, so you had to be strategic.  
Rushed footsteps grew closer and you held your breath, ducking down and away from the slats in the metal door.  
Your only cover was yanked away with a loud creak, but before you had time to even think about screaming, a calloused hand pressed itself to your mouth. You looked up through wide eyes to see Sebastian gently pulling the door closed behind him. It barely managed to shut with both of you inside. A sigh of relief whistled through your nostrils as your brain finally registered the face of an ally.  
Your partner mouthed an apology before turning his head to listen out for your foes. You, on the other hand, could hardly focus on anything aside from the feeling of his form pressed against your own. At such close proximity he could probably hear- if not _feel_ \- your heart hammering behind your ribs. You certainly hoped not.  
You squirmed uncomfortably, hoping to wiggle your way into a somewhat more comfortable position, only to be grabbed harshly by one shoulder. Sebastian gave you a warning look out of the corner of his eye. You flinched and lowered your head.  
The entire building was already stuffy and smelled of blood and decay, but that was nothing compared to the inside of that locker. Your head spun in reaction to the cramped corners and the thick scent of stale cigarettes and cologne was intoxicating. Your combined body heat made the temperature unbearable; you could feel more sweat forming in a thin film on your skin. You impatiently tapped his gun in its holster and raised a brow at him. Perhaps you couldn't handle the Haunted on your own, but surely the two of you together could figure something out. He shook his head at you with an apologetic frown.  
His attention moved away from you once more. You wondered how he could remain so calm in such a situation. You were already a panicked mess _before_ he arrived, and your anxiety was certainly not letting up as time passed.  
With a slow and quiet sigh, you attempted to relax. That was the exact moment that a jagged piece of metal punctured your lower back. Your entire body seized up, and without realizing you pushed yourself into your teammate. He had to place his hands to the sides of the locker for balance as the door behind him groaned under the increase in pressure. Once he had steadied himself, he narrowed his hazel eyes at you accusingly. Then it was your turn to wordlessly apologize. There was a moment of tense silence where his expression didn't change. You averted your eyes sheepishly under the intensity of his glare. Then you felt slight friction against your hips. You shuddered, goosebumps rising on your dampened skin despite the stifling heat. Your eyes screwed themselves shut. If he didn't know how you felt about the situation before, he certainly did by that point.  
A mantra of expletives repeated itself in your head as you felt his hands slide down to your waist. He moved again, more deliberately this time. You were just about to shove him back when you heard the telltale gurgling snarl of a Haunted just outside of your shared hiding spot. Instead of acting on your reflex and likely getting both of you killed, you opted to grit your teeth and endure whatever foolish scheme he had concocted. You met his mischievous gaze and mutely communicated a warning.  
_Stop._  
He quirked an eyebrow at you.  
You glowered up at him and the corner of his lips twitched. He knew you were getting angry, but that did nothing to deter him. His hips rotated at just the right angle to make you tense. He hovered over you and it grew even harder to get a clear breath in. You wanted to scream, to punch him right in that smug face of his and then shove him down and have your way with him at once, but not a single one of those options was available. You helplessly squirmed and panted under him as his pelvis gyrated against your own, trying to keep your voice down. You mentally cursed him. Surely he knew what a dangerous game he was playing, but as he possessively gripped your already bruised skin and ground his arousal roughly against yours, it became clear that he couldn't care less. He spread and lifted your legs as much as your tiny shared space would allow, his shallow thrusts nearly driving you mad. His hardness rubbed against you deliciously, though you wished there were fewer layers of fabric separating the two of you. There was another feral growl outside that briefly snatched you back to the present before all sensibility was smothered again by overwhelming pleasure. Part of you wished that Sebastian would give you some room to breathe, but the other half wanted nothing more than for him to keep going. Your hands grabbed at the fabric of his filthy shirt sleeves, desperately seeking purchase as you felt your climax approaching. That bothersome piece of metal prodded at your spine again, causing you to arch away from it and into the detective's solid chest. This seemed to spur him on. His hands snaked around your sides to grab your rear and he used that newfound leverage to hold you flush against him as his thrusts grew somewhat frantic. Your head limply fell against him as you nearly moaned in sheer rapture. Any concept of caution was lost to you in that moment. With your ear against his chest, you could faintly hear his heart thudding rapidly through his clothing. His sense of self-preservation seemed to fade as well as he growled and grunted above you. After a few long minutes of this, the pleasure mounting in your abdomen was getting ready to burst. However, just as you prepared yourself for bliss, Sebastian's motions halted all at once. You stared up at him questioningly but he ignored you, looking distracted by something else. His breathing slowed a bit. You began to worry as your previously impending orgasm receded ever so slightly. After several seconds that stretched on for far too long, his right hand reached back to open the locker door.  
"Okay, I think it's safe to go now."  
You stood there, befuddled for a moment before reality hit you like a freight train. You blinked twice before your blank expression melted into one of rage and disbelief.  
Once you managed to regain your bearings and catch up to him, it took every last hint of restraint you possessed not to put one of your remaining bullets in the back of his head.


End file.
